


punishment

by Birdschach



Series: Kinktober 2016 [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/F, Kinktober 2016, PWP, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 06:14:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8238998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birdschach/pseuds/Birdschach
Summary: "Now, now, Selena. Are you going to lie to my face like that? You know that might just increase your punishment..." Camilla said, softly, almost motherly. The vague threat silenced Selena before she could say any more, an embarrassed expression claiming her face, which Camilla found simply delicious. "Awh, when you make such an adorable face like that, it makes me want to skip punishing you altogether!"





	

**Author's Note:**

> For day One of Kinktober 2016 - Spanking. I got a late start, so I'm trying to go back to catch up when I can!

"Now, Selena, you know I can't just let you off the hook," Camilla said, her tone firm, commanding. "After all, Beruka already received her punishment for this little...incident."

"Well, she started it anyway!" Selena retorted, her fiery attitude flaring up at once.

"Now, Selena, do you think I was so foolish as to ignore the witnesses? After all, they were half the problem. If we're going to do this, I would love it if you and Beruka could get along better, but even if you cannot, I expect better than the two of you arguing about my affections in the castle courtyard!" Camilla said, cowing Selena immediately. "Furthermore, each witness I spoke with said you were the aggressor, while Beruka actually tried to take the conflict elsewhere. Luckily, the people who overheard your fight thought it was a simple squabble between retainers!"

"It's still not fair that I get punished and Beruka doesn't. I mean, where is she? Shouldn't you be scolding both of us?" Selena asked.

"Of course not! I wouldn't want either of you using what I say to the other as ammunition later, now would I?" Camilla said, and Selena straightened, a blush rising to her cheeks. Of course, Camilla's assumption was on the mark. Camilla knew both of her retainers well, and loved them both deeply. Deeply enough, in fact, to attempt a relationship involving all three of them. However, though Beruka and Selena both loved Camilla, and respected each other's battlefield prowess, they found it difficult to get along without Camilla there to mediate.

"I...I wouldn't do that!" Selena exclaimed, looking away quickly.

"Now, now, Selena. Are you going to lie to my face like that? You know that might just increase your punishment..." Camilla said, softly, almost motherly. The vague threat silenced Selena before she could say any more, an embarrassed expression claiming her face, which Camilla found simply delicious. "Awh, when you make such an adorable face like that, it makes me want to skip punishing you altogether!"

Selena's face grew even redder at the taunt, but she remained silent. Camilla somehow always managed to get the better of the younger warrior, no matter how hard Selena tried to prevent getting flustered around her.

"Stand still, now, Selena. I'm ready to start," Camilla said, walking to the red-head, and circling around her appreciatively. Selena tensed, unsure of what Camilla had in mind. She had only received threats of punishment in the past, but her and Beruka's argument seemed to have annoyed Camilla enough to merit discipline. 

"Hm...I wonder what would drive the point home..." Camilla mused, stopping behind Selena. "Ah, I think I've got it."

With a practiced motion, Camilla undid the belts at Selena's waist, and pulled the younger woman's pants off, exposing her small-clothes. Having received no new orders, Selena remained still, though her shapely legs were now bare, her pants piled up around her feet. Camilla toyed along the edge of Selena's plain black panties, tracing them and delicately touching Selena's body. Selena gasped at the contact, inhaling sharply when Camilla stopped, only to cup her ass possessively.

"Yes, that will definitely do it," Camilla said. "Go ahead and step out of those pants, Selena. And I'll go and have a seat."

"Yes, milady," Selena answered, obediently. Once she was free from the entangling garment, she approached Camilla, who had seated herself in a chair within her room. "What...what next?"

"Ohoho, are you getting eager, Selena?" Camilla asked, "It's good to see you taking to this. Now, slip out of those adorable panties of yours, and bend over my lap."

Selena complied, starting to realize what it was Camilla had in mind. Once she was bent over Camilla's lap, she felt her lady begin touching her, delicately exploring her body. Selena moaned slightly, unable to keep from getting excited at Camilla's touch Suddenly, her hand was gone, and Selena winced, ready for what was sure to come next. Sure enough, Camilla's hand came back down hard, filling the room with a loud slap as she spanked her retainer.

Selena cried out, the sudden pain taking her by surprise. Camilla rubbed where she had struck, soothing her retainer while also sending aftershocks of pain throughout her. Soon, the pain mingled with the pleasure Selena had felt earlier, and she felt her face flushing once more. It couldn't be that she enjoyed this, could it? But as Camilla's hand withdrew once more, Selena felt herself tensing up again, just before Camilla's hand rushed down a second time, hitting the same place as before. This time, Selena remained silent, though she had to bite her lip to suppress herself. Then, Camilla spanked her again, and again, each time seeming harder than before, and on the fourth hit Selena cried out once more, though this time it was hard to tell if it was a cry of pain or a moan of pleasure.

"Well, that sounded downright lewd, Selena. You do know you're supposed to dislike this, right?" Camilla asked, teasing.

"I...I'm sorry, milady. It does hurt...but there's something...I don't know, something else there too," Selena admitted, making a point to look away from Camilla. Using her free hand, Camilla took hold of Selena's chin, and turned her face so that she was looking up at her.

"While you shouldn't enjoy your punishment, I think in this case it's fine. After all, I'm sure you'll enjoy it a lot less tomorrow," Camilla said, drawing back to strike her once more. Before long, Camilla fell into a rhythm, spanking Selena repeatedly, doing her best not to let up at all. She eyed her handiwork, as Selena's ass grew redder and redder with each hit. Before long, the red-head had practically collapsed onto Camilla's lap, sure to fall if Camilla moved unexpectedly. She panted, each hit driving her closer and closer to her limit. Selena and Camilla both had lost count of how many hits Selena had endured, but Camilla finally decided she had had enough. She brought her hand down one final time, but more gently this time. Instead of striking her retainer, she slipped her hand lower, to the wetness of her cunt. Selena whimpered in desperate surprise, feeling Camilla's gentle touch there after so many hits was a welcome relief, a relief she practically melted into.

"T-thank you..." Selena moaned, as Camilla continued rubbing her cunt, before slipping a finger inside of her.

"You're going to be better with Beruka now, right, Selena?" Camilla asked.

"Yes, yes, I promise, Camilla. I'll get along with her, just...promise you'll...do this again for me some time," Selena asked, a needy tone seeping into her voice.

"Well, well, well. I take it you really enjoyed yourself then, hm?" Camilla asked. "Of course we could do this again. Perhaps I'll even have Beruka do it next time, as a sort of bonding exercise. How does that sound?"

Camilla continued fingering Selena as she spoke, forcing away the final dregs of her resistance, pushing her closer and closer to her limit. She felt the red-head tense up around her finger, and felt her inhale sharply on her lap, and could tell she was unbearably close. With such speed that Selena hardly noticed she had pulled out of her, Camilla had drawn her hand back and spanked Selena one final time, driving her retainer past her limit, eliciting a sharp, needy moan. Camilla allowed Selena to relax onto her lap, and catch her breath, lightly stroking her back as she recovered.

"Was that so bad, darling?" Camilla asked, once Selena caught her breath.

"Well, it's...it's not like I enjoyed it or anything," Selena lied, blushing furiously.

"Now, now, what did I say about lying? You wouldn't want me to just start right back up again, would you?" Camilla taunted.

"N-not without a rest, at least..." Selena admitted, looking away from her lady in embarrassment.


End file.
